


Day 17: Fade

by Orderly_Chaos



Series: FFxivWrite 2020 [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Medicine, Mental Health Issues, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orderly_Chaos/pseuds/Orderly_Chaos
Summary: Emet-Selch convinces WoL to take her medicine.WoL/D is ambiguous besides using female pronouns5.0 spoilersCW: Mentioned mental illness
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light
Series: FFxivWrite 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907422
Kudos: 6
Collections: #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge, Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched Bookclub FFXIV-Writes 2020 Collection





	Day 17: Fade

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17: Fade
> 
> If your brain can't make the right chemicals, store bought is fine.

She sighed as she looked at the vial full of pale yellow liquid. She shook it gently, revealing its creamy consistency, before grimacing.

“I believe that vial was not designed to simply be stared at,” a voice drawled from the corner.

“And I believe you’re supposed to be dead,” she snarked back as she directed an unamused glare in his direction. The effect was ruined slightly when she stuck her tongue out at him.

Emet-Selch shrugged and approached her. “Why are you so opposed to using it? You purchased it after all.”

“Getting re-accustomed to the potions, it’s quite terrible,” she gave the concoction a look of disgust. “The headaches are the worst and the temperature fluctuations are annoying. But things also fade a bit… my ability to enjoy food and music, the stability of my hands, my emotions, and all the extra noise in my head.”

“Is that last one not the purpose of the medicine?” he questioned.

“It certainly is and yet the noise makes me feel so content sometimes,” she sighed. “Of course, the noise makes me very incapable at a myriad of minor yet important tasks.” Her face wore a look of defeat she always kept to herself.

“If we’d known the Warrior of Light had such a weakness,” the Ascian paused and gave a dramatic smirk, “perchance our battles would have ended very differently.”

“I’d still have defeated you,” she said. “I just would have forgotten to repair my gear and eat beforehand.”

“Why make your victories so much more difficult to obtain?” Emet-Selch shrugged and shook his head.

“Says the architect of many complex schemes,” She smirked before sighing and looking forlorn once more. “It feels like failure… relying on these potions.”

“Using any and all advantages at your disposal is not failure,” Emet-Selch replied. “My so-called schemes demanded I do so myself.”

“I guess I should drink this then,” she shook the potion in her hand again. Then she unstoppered the vial and drank it.

"My work here is done now. I shall return to my slumber," Emet-Slech turned and gave his signature wave as he faded from sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by one of the commands you can give the bot in Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club and the fact that I'm back on meds for reasons...
> 
> Plz be gentle... life isn't right now.
> 
> Link for the book club: https://discord.gg/ftFnYbe


End file.
